The Secret Second Life of the Potters
by Jellieberesford45
Summary: Harry has a strong bond with his sister and looks up to her in everything he does, but when that bond is threatened, will they stand up to the test of time?
1. Chapter 1- The morning

Jasmine woke up slowly and lay there taking in the brightness of the sun streaming through the old and dusty curtains. A movement In the corner of the room made Jasmine look round, It seemed even nocturnal animals were not going to miss such a beautiful day, she thought as her brother Harry's owl Hedwig thrashed around happily in her cage. After tossing some food in through the narrow bars of the owls cage, Jasmine held her finger ups to her lips, signalling to Hedwig to stay quiet and let Harry sleep for a little longer, the owl hooted back understandingly.  
Harry had hardly stirred during this mainly silent exchange and after tucking the duvet more securely around her brother Jasmine slipped on her old faded dressing gown and crept quietly downstairs.

As she walked into the spotlessly clean kitchen, Jasmine was met by the large sweaty red face of her Uncle Vernon, "Good, you're up, now fix our breakfast, today's a busy day and we can't spend our precious time waiting for you and that lazy brother of yours" he spat at her. Uncle Vernon then sat down loudly and heavily on a chair grumbling and swearing at her now and then while she got pots and pans out ready to make a breakfast that she herself would not be eating. When everything was ready her Uncle told her to go and wake up her cousin Dudley, Aunt Petunia was already beginning her annual morning scrub of the house which she would later repeat at lunch and dinner.

Waking up Dudley was the worst job jasmine had to do when living with the Dursleys and hated it, Dudley was often violent when woken abruptly and she often left the bedroom with a fresh black eye or a newly broken nose. The Dursleys took great joy on seeing Jasmine getting injured everyday on account of their son and never bothered to take Jasmine to the hospital to have the bones set. As a result jasmine often found it difficult to breath through her nose.

(Since she was rarely seen in public Jasmine often did not bother covering up the injuries with make up and down played the amount of pain she was in to Harry to stop him worrying.)

Walking hesitantly into Dudley's dark but spacious room, Jasmine was once again able to admire the amount of gadgets and toys Dudley had owned and broken, the room was a graveyard for unloved and abandoned objects. They lined the floor with broken debris and the shelves sagged under the weight of ornaments and dust that had collected over the years, Aunt Petunia avoided Dudley's room at all cost as she was sure to have a nervous breakdown if she saw it.

Slowly Jasmine crept to the window and opened the curtains letting in the bright light of the day (Although the brightness was marred slightly by the filth and dirt that clung to the windows and nets.)Jasmine looked over at the bed hopefully wondering if the lightness streaming in would be enough to wake her cousin but Dudley just snored and rolled over roughly.  
"today he was going to be difficult then" Jasmine thought to herself angrily. Gathering up some courage and bracing herself for the violent onslaught that awaited her Jasmine moved quickly and ripped the duvet covers off of her temperamental cousin, all at once the inevitable happened, Dudley bolted awake and flailed around sleepily but determinedly for something to grab and hit her with. Before Jasmine had time to escape  
His clutches, Dudley's hand found purchase to a large ugly lamp he had broken years ago during a tantrum over ice cream. His eyes met hers and they were full of unforgiving hatred. he lifted the lamp over his head and brought it crashing into the side of her face. Scrambling away hurriedly Jasmine ran into the safety of her own bedroom. She was sure her jaw and nose were broken, but cleaning up the blood as best she could, she sighed as she woke her brother from his blissful sleep, dreading the scene that awaited them both in the kitchen. After seeing her face, Harry kept his reaction to himself, knowing that he could do or say nothing that would make a difference and after nodding understandingly to his role model, they gripped each others hand tightly as they began to descend the old creaky stairs.


	2. Chapter 2- The arrival

As excepted, the kitchen downstairs was silent in anticipation of their punishment.

As Jasmine and her brother entered the room Uncle Vernon turned around slowly to look at them, a nasty smile playing around his chapped, red lips, his eyes travelled around Jasmines face as he appraised the damaged his son had inflicted. the smile became a smirk as In one fluid motion he rose from his large chair and grabbed Jasmine forcefully round the neck and put his face so close to hers she could feel the heat of his breath.

He whispered menacingly into her ear "I see this was a provoked attack, Dudley told me of how you attacked him with his own lamp while he was asleep, the injuries you sustained were a result of self defence on Dudley's part weren't they you worthless girl?" He looks at the quivering but defiant girl with raised eyebrows. Jasmine looks over to Harry and musters the courage to shake her head, she would not stand there and let Uncle Vernon force her into something. Even though the defiance of this action would only cause her only more punishment and pain, she refused to let her uncle walk all over her.

The resulting slap was harder than any other slap she had ever received, the sheer force of it threw Jasmine backwards and she crashed into the freshly scrubbed oven, her back cracking loudly as it made contact. Aunt petunia cried out at the freshly spread germs, Dudley started laughing loudly.

There was so much commotion, no one noticed the postman slotting a large wad of letters through the shiny gold letter box. No one bothered to look as Harry left the room and started sifting hopefully through the letters. As he got further through the pile his hope died, he never got letters, but everyday he still couldn't help checking.

Harry was about to give up when a flash of swirly green writing caught his eye.  
Hurriedly stashing the peculiar letter up his shirt while everyone was still distracted, he walked back into the room to hand the rest of thebletters to Uncle Vernon. After signalling inconspicuously to his sister he slipped away upstairs and waited for Jasmine to join him after serving the Dursleys their breakfast and making a piece of toast for them to share themselves. During the following fifteen minutes waiting, Harry took in every detail of the letter, the swirly strokes, the way the ink shimmered invitingly in the sunlight, and the smooth effortless way Harry's name was written on the crisp envelope. When his sister joined him once more and sat on the bed, Harry wordlessly held the envelope up in front of her face questioningly. After ten minutes of stunned speechlessness, silent tears of happiness rolled down Jasmine's stinging red cheeks as she enveloped her brother in a Bone crushing, proud hug.


End file.
